mylittlepathfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crusaders of Equestria
'The Crusaders of Equestria' What was a childhood club for three fillies became a bastion of hope in the wilderness of Equestria after the Sundering. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, having long since found their special talents, applied them to Equestria as a whole. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo founded an order of free knights to look after the common ponies of Equestria. Ponies serve the Crusade in one of three ways: the Path of the Pealing Bell, the Sorores Mechanicum, and the Argent Legion. Path of the Pealing Bell One of the first victims of the Sundering was hope. As the cataclysm of the Sundering wracked the land, ponies everywhere gave in to despair. Seeing this, Sweetie Belle vowed to restore Equestria to the idyllic paradise it had been when she was a filly. She saught out like-minded ponies with a gift for entertainment and lifting spirits. Together, they travelled the wilderness, visiting villages and towns, and spread the word of Harmony. Tales of the Six Heroes defeat of the Master of Chaos, or True Love's defeat of the Shifting Queen's horde spread hope in their wake. Soon, her followers were called to sites of great loss to remind the gathered that, although the world is hard and dark now, the dawn of Harmony comes. They called themselves the Path of the Pealing Bell, after the crystal bell gifted to Sweetie Belle by diamond dog craftsires to honor her sister's sacrifice. Sorores Mechanicum The Sorores Mechanicum, or Sisterhood of Mechanics, was founded by Apple Bloom to create ways for the common pony to protect themselves in the harsh world created by the Sundering. Leaps and bounds in armor, machinery, and technology have brought the city-states of Equestria to an industrial revolution. The rural and wild areas are still as wild as ever, but the cities are something to behold. Apple Bloom, (and her signature foundry Bloom Fabrications,) are working hoof-on-hoof with the other branches of the Crusaders of Equestria to tame this world as much as possible. Before her disappearance, the Sorores Mechanicum had fielded agents to act as the protectors of the Common Pony: the Iron Guard. This was done under the auspices of a cross-branch agreement with the Argent Legion. Iron Guardians, with their tech-enhanced armor and weapons stand proudly alongside the best and brightest defenders of Equestria, ready to investigate and destroy any threat to those they've sworn to protect. In order to produce their works of arcanotech, the Sorores Mechanicum maintain large factories in Fillydelphia and Manehattan. These massive hives of activity produce incredible feats of magical engineering, but are prone to deadly accidents. For this reason, the Sisters have created a cluster of mechanical spiders that repair damage to the facility. There are other defenses prepared by the Sisters in case of hostile invasion, something that everypony within is prepared for, and nopony wants to see... Argent Legion The '''Argent Legion '''started its life as the Knights of Harmony, led by Scootaloo. They acted as an order of free knights that protected the ideals of Harmony from ages past. Wherever ponies were threatened by the forces of darkness, the Knights of Harmony stood to defend them. Where pony turned against pony, they stood to remind the quarrelling parties of their shared heritage. All of that changed when Scootaloo disappeared. Desperate for leadership, and stretched thin by their mission, the Knights turned to the Merchant's Guild and its co-chairpony Silver Spoon. In return for the leadership and funds the Knights sorely needed, she asked for a change in name: now, the former Knights would be known as the Argent Legion, and together, they will purify Equestria of disharmony. Category:Equestrian Organizations